The invention concerns a method for using a uniquely designed two-nozzle plasma generator which utilizes two plasma arc torches, a non-transferred torch and a transferred torch to create a molten pool from waste in a vessel, the introduction of steam into the vessel, and the generation of hydrogen gas that ultimately runs steam boilers to generate electricity.
This method can be used in particular for treatment of waste to obtain electricity and for obtaining hydrogen gas. It can be used with municipal waste, tires medical waste and hazardous waste to generate electricity.
Four-nozzle plasma generators are known. Methods to use them for cutting and melting items are known. Four-nozzle plasma generators are typically made of two anode and two electrode chambers connected to a DC power sources. The four-nozzle plasma generators create plasma jets whose shape and trajectory are typically dictated by an external magnetic field system. These types of plasma generators are known to be expensive and a need has existed for a less expensive device that can also produce electricity. A four-nozzle plasma generator is described in the document entitled Basis For Implementation Of The Method For Dynamic Plasma Treatment Of The Surface Of A Solid Body, P. P. Koulik et al., Plasmochimie 87” Part 2, Moscow, 1987, pp. 58 to 96.
The construction of the electrode chambers (anode and cathode) for a plasma generator is described in the document entitled Twin Jet Plasmatron, I. I. Genbaiev, V. S. Enguelsht, Frounze, 1983.
A need had existed for a low cost two-nozzle generator with a specific configuration enables efficient introduction of plasma to municipal waste, or medical waste to melt the waste and ultimately produce electricity.
A need has long existed for a generator that heats waste with plasma jets and, in the absence of cooled walls, offers high performance in output of electricity, molten metal, or hydrogen gas.
The generation of plasma jets and streams are often accompanied by toroidal vortices. The resulting flow of hot gas heats parts of the electrode chambers causes substantial heat losses by thus reducing the generator efficiency. On the other hand, when the degree of turbulence of the plasma stream is increased, there is a loss of products introduced into the central zone of the stream generating harmful secondary effects in terms of the service life of the generator because these products precipitate on the surface of the electrode chambers and the supply elements. Plasma radiation, which is particularly high when chemical products are introduced into the plasma stream, is also a cause of superfluous heating of the various parts of the generator exposed to this radiation. A need has existed from a stable, preferably portable or at least modular, generator that uses little or no water to treat waste and generate usable product.
In addition to the generator itself, there is a need for a system and methods to produce electricity, hydrogen or molten metal. A need also has existed for efficient feeding systems for the high-energy fuel gas generator.